


itch

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex has an itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	itch

## itch

by tinkerbell

[]()

* * *

Itch  
by: tinkerbell 

Lex held a glass of whiskey in his hand, whirling the liquid inside. He looked at the brown booze go around the glass elegantly, almost seducingly. Whiskey was mature, cultivated, and charming, with looks and taste to kill. Much like my date for tonights exhibition, he thought and looked up, save for the mature part. 

Clark seemed to be everything but exited about the exhibition. Luthorcorp had collected a remarkable amount of ancient artifacts, such as the armor of Alexander the Great, books from Alexandria, Kleopatras tiara to mention a few, and Clark, ever the farmboy, did not seem to appreciate it at all. Even in his tox, the young boy was all farmer, only without the manure fork in his hand. 

Lex tilted his head. Sometimes he wondered why he liked the boy so much. Granted, Clark was charming, in a sort of innocent, ignorant, puzzled kinda way, he was cultivated enough to be around with, but sometimes Lex was certain they lived in so different worlds it was a miracle they ever even met. Where as Lex adored Vivaldi and marveled the works of Michelangelo, Clark listened to his punkmusic and read comics. And still, something in him made Lex always come back. 

Clark stared the golden armor of Alexander and frowned. Lex smiled. He was trying to grasp the idea of the armor, or why anyone would ever want to wear anything like it. He poured some more whiskey into his glass and walked ower to Clark, standing next to him, almost shoulder to shoulder. Clark turnes his face to meet his, and smiled. Oh yes, Lex thought, that was the reason I still bare with him. 

Since they met, the accident on the bridge, Lex had had this... itch. He found it unimaginably hard to keep his hands still around Clark, not to touch him all the time, not to stroke those dark curls, not to whipe that soft face... it was... uncomfortable. Clark was the itch and he was the cure. This strange... yearning he had toards the boy was indeed something else. Clark wasn't his type. For starters, he was a boy. Lex didn't swing that way, usually. Of course there were the experiments of youth, but usually he found women far more attractive than men. This, however, was not the question now. Secondly, Clark was way too young for him, for anyone for that matter. And then there was the last part, the part that actually drove him most insane. He actually cared for Clark. A lot. Now that didn't happen too often, he never allowed himself to care too much about people, but Clark was different. This was different. 

"Do you mind if we left?" Clark whispered to his ear. Lex shivered as he felt his breath on his auricle. "I'm really not comfortable here, I don't fit in." "Don't be foolish, Clark, you fit in perfectly." Lex shrugged, and took another sip of the whiskey. "I am the main organiziser of this event, it wouldn't look good if I just ran off with you, now would it?" "I suppose you're right. How many have you had already?" Lex tilted his head and sighed. Not enough, he thoughed, I'm still not numb. "Not too many", he said. Clark looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, but just remember not to take too many. You're my ride home." 

* * *

"Okay, we can go now."  
Clark jerked up from the bench he had sat on just moments before. Lex's hand was on his shoulder and he had shaked him up a bit. "Did I fall asleep?"  
"You did. I've never seem a man so not interested in ancient artifacts that others consider miracles." Lex grinned. Clark tried to smile, but ended up yawning. Lex padded his shoulder. "Comeon, let's go."  
Clark stumbled into lex's car. He was tired, he was bored, and he wanted to get home. Lex opened the door for him and slammed it shut as he fell on the seat. It was nice, warm, and he felt sleepy. Lex got in, started the car and drove to the highway. 

It didn't take too long for Clark to fall asleep again. Lex looked at him from the corner of his eye, and sighed. Even asleep the boy was gorgeous. He carefully streced his hand to touch Clarks cheek. Clark smiled in his sleep, but did not react otherwise. Lex frowned, and gently stroke the boys face. Clark mumbled something and snuggeled closer to his hand, pressing his face against his palm. Lex put his hands on the wheel, focusing on the road. His pulse was racing, and he did not want to loose controll now. he had fought the urge to touch Clark fot years, he could fight one more hour or so. He really wanted to do this right. 

"Lex..."   
Lex turned his look to meet Clarks. The boy seemed to be awake. It made him blush and tighten his grip of the wheel. "Lex...?"  
"Yes, Clark, what is it?"  
"I think you should pull over."  
"What?" Lex didn't understand.  
"Just pull over."  
"Are you sick? What is it?"  
"Just pull over."  
Lex sighed, "Okay, whatever" and slowed down, pulling off to the side of the road. Clark got up, out of the car. Lex leaned against his seat. Maybe Clark just needed to go out, take a leak, whatever. Maybe he hadn't noticed. Suddenly the door on his side was opened and Clark grapped him. "What the..."  
Clark helped, quite roughly but helped anyway, him out of the car and pressen his back on the side of it. "Clark, what are you doing?" Lex didn't try to move. He couln't. "What are you doing?" Clark stared in his eyes. "What do you mean?"  
"You were touching me. Just a while ago." "I was checking if you were ok. You were s sleepy I thought you had fever or something." That's good, Lex thought, quick thinking. "Liar."  
"Now what's that supposed to mean?"  
Clark looked at him, Lex felt very unease. He was trying to do this right, he was. He wanted this to be right. Clark said nothing for a while, and lex thought the moment had passed. He was clear. 

As Lex tried to shift away from the strong grip of Clarks, he young man suddenly leaned forward and presses his lips against his. No, oh no, this is not happening, Lex thought, trying his very best to fight it. No use fighting, he soon realised, as he noticed himself leaning closer, pushing back, parting his lips to deepen the kiss. For some strange reason, Clark opened his mouth and allowed him to explore it with his tongue. Clark made a sound, almost as an whimper, as their tongues rubbed against eachother. Lex groaned silently, pressing himself closer to Clarks firm body. Then, as suddenly as the kiss had started, it ended. Clark withdrew and whiped his mouth. 

"Liar."  
Lex shook his head in defeat.   
"You have a very strange way of testing am I lying or not", he noted. Clark still wouldn't let go of him. "So, now you know. Or think you know, anyway." "Think I know? I know, Lex. I've seen you watching me, I know what you want." "Clearly you don't. If all I wanted was a quickie in a car, I could have gone for it ages ago. I haven't done that, have I?" Clark seemed confused. "I thought... I thought..." "What, that I want to bang you? That that's all I want?" Clark seemed ashamed. Lex felt his grip loosen a bit, enough fot him to lift his hands and cup Clarks face. "That's not all I want, Clark. Not nearly." "I'm sorry." Clark stared down, ashamed. "Are you?" Lex lifted Clarks face to meet his. "Are you really sorry?" Clark looked too confused, it was almost devouring him. The tenderness he felt towards this boy was colossal. "I.. I thought..." Clark stammered. Lex smiled gently and leaned closer. "If you don't know, let me help you find out." 

Clark closed his eyes as their mouths met again. This time, Lex took his time. He gently touched Clarks lips at fist, softly licked his lips as in begging for entrance. Clark whimpered as he willingly opened his mouth. lex slipped his tongue in and explored his friends mouth with so much passion, love and caring he did not know existed in him. Clark responded to this kiss, at first a bit carefully, but now more surely, strongly, willingly. Lex parted theit kiss with small bites on Clarks lower lip. Clark still hadn't opened his eyes. 

But he was panting. Lex gently carassed his throat, and fel his pulse racing. "You liked that, didn' you?" he whispered into Clarks ear. Clark still didn't open his eyes, he was trying to catch his breath. Lex smiled, traced down the boys chest with his fingers, lower and lower, untill he reached his waist. Clarks eyes shot open, and he grapped Lex's hand. "No." he whispered. "No, don't."  
Lex nodded. "I wouldn't, if you wouldn't want me to. Okay? Never if you don't want me to." Clark nodded.  
"You don't want me to?"  
He loosened his grip. Lex smiled gently, his hand going down to Clarks croutch. He was surprised to find hardness there, a willing flesh, aching to be touched. Lex rose his eyes to meet Clarks, but the boy refused to look at him, he was staring over his shoulder with blind eyes. Lex touched Clarks face and made Clark look at him. "You want me."  
"I... I just..." Clark looked at him with a sort of desperation in his eyes, a look that should not have ben there. "I've never done this." "It's okay. Trust me." Lex stroke his cheek and smiled gently. "Trust me." Clark nodded. Lex leaned closer and kissed him. At the same time he lowered his hand to meet Clarks groin. Clark shivered and moaned into Lexs mouth as he gently stoked the hard flesh through the fabric. Then, almost suddenly, he started to unzip Clarks pants. This made his take a deep breath, but a tender touch on his face made him relax. Lex kissed Clarks nose, cheek, throat, and dropped to his knees. Clark made a soft hiss as Lex took him into his mouth. 

He had dreamed of this for ages. The taste, the sound, the smell of Clark, his friend. ow, that the moment was upon him, he noticed that all of his dreams had been a mere reflections of reality. This was more than in his dreams he ever could have seen. Up, down, swirl, suck, over and over again. Clark moaned, almost unwillingly, panted and whimpered, jerked against his mouth. He almost got out of phase, but followed up quickly. "Lex... if... if you don't stop, I'll... I've never..." Yes, it's okay, I know. Lex thought, but otherwise paid no notice on Clarks pleeds. Then, it happened. It started as a shudder, and ended in a scream and a thrust, with his release pulsing into his throat. Lex waited untill he had taken every bit of Clarks release from him, before getting up. Clark was leaning against the car with his hands, pating, stareing him with blind eyes. Lex smiled and kissed him softly. Clark grasped him as if he was a straw and Clark hiself a drowning man. "That was... was..."  
"I know, Clark. I know."  
"Do you want me to...?"  
"No, that's ok. You're not ready yet. But when you are, you can return the favor." Lex smiled. "To me, this is more than enough." Clark smiled, hugged him hard and mumbled something into his ear. "What? What did you say?"  
"Nothing. Just... I just care for you a lot, Lex." "I know. Me too. Now, let's get you home." "Somehow I'm not tired anymore." Clark grinned. Lex laughed. He did love this kid. 


End file.
